The Wrath of the Werehog
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: Shadow deals a desperate fight against the three metals while they exist in their Madness form. Shadow calls upon the powers of his Werehog form, easily disposing of the three. Shadow sets off to visit Kuki Sanban, unaware of the Werehog that lies within.
1. The Beast Unleashed

**Chapter One: The Beast Unleashed**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful owners/creators.**

* * *

Summary: Looks like the adventures of Shadow the Hedgehog and Kuki Sanban aren't over yet. Picking up at the end of Shadow's latest adventure to retrieve the energy from his Chaos Sword, Shadow returns to visit kuki. But, like everything in his life, it isn't that easy. Shadow transforms into the monstrous Werehog and goes on a rampage and nearly ravages half the city. Kuki sets out to stop him, but that's when General Richards and his military forces come in. Remembering what he did to him, shadow fights off the military forces for his life. Kuki is shocked to see that Shadow has the horrifying gift to transform into the a Werehog. His Werehog side is becoming too strong, if he doesn't find a way to control the beast within him, he'll become the Werehog for all eternity, and will be lost forever. The fated pair, the fated bond between a hedgehog and a girl might be broken, due to the monster, hiding inside our hero. Only Kuki can save him, her friendship with him is the only weapon to stop the Werehog. Can Shadow gain control of the Werehog like Sonic once did? Will his mind be lost forever to the ferocity of his alter ego known as WereShadow? A thrilling next installment for the adventures of the hedgehog, Shadow, and the girl named Kuki.

Get Ready for:

_**THE WRATH OF THE WEREHOG**_

* * *

An adventure can be sought from anywhere, at any time. But often, the hero may not have control. The control of trying to fight a monster within. A 10 foot tall abomination. This monster I'm talking about is the Werehog. The only ones to use this ability are Sonic and Shadow, but due to everyone thinking Sonic is dead, Shadow is the only one that has used it. But now our brave hedgehog will journey back, to visit an old friend. The person that showed him so much friendship and compassion, her name is Kuki Sanban. The two have shared so much with each other, their everlasting friendship is unbreakable. But today, let us see how their friendship can last up against the hulking ferocity that lives inside Shadow.

Shadow flew into the air, swinging his Chaos Sword. Firing out of his sword was a barrage of chaos spears. The Metal Sonic Madness took all the hits. He returned with a blue beam of energy firing out of his mouth. Shadow teleported himself and reappeared on the ground. He looked behind himself and gasped. He jumped forwards, dodging a red beam shot from Metal Knuckles Madness. Shadow landed on his hand and did another backflip. But the Metal Shadow Madness fired three missiles out of his back. Shadow cut two of the missiles in half, but the third hit him dead on, throwing him right through a tree, snapping it in half. Shadow sat up, with his hand on his forehead. Suddenly, Metal Sonic grabbed Shadow in his huge hand. Metal brought him to his face and roared. Shadow growled angrily. He drove his sword through Metal's palm, causing Metal to drop him, as metal retreated back.

Shadow's sword glowed red. Metal Knuckles fired his red beam down at him. Shadow fired his chaos energy out of his other hand. His red beam blasted through metal's and hit him directly in the head. Metal crashed right into Metal Sonic, both slamming to the ground. Shadow was smacked in the back by Metal Shadow's large tail. Shadow rolled across the ground, but he pierced his sword into the ground to bring himself to a halt. Shadow looked up, gritting his teeth with anger. Shadow got up, but was forced to the ground when Metal Sonic smashed his tail on shadow, keeping him down. The other metals surrounded him. Shadow saw a few inches in front of him, his chaos sword. He reached for it, but metal sonic raised his tail up and smashed it down on shadow again. Shadow groaned in pain.

"Let…me go.'' he muttered. The metals readied their beams. "I said…LET ME GO!!!'' he yelled. His gloves tore in half, he began growing larger. He grew more fur. The small golden spikes stuck out from the red lining of his shoes. He opened his eyes, completely transformed into the Werehog. Shadow simply rose up, freeing himself of Metal's hold on him. Shadow stretched his arms up and grabbed Metal Sonic's head. With tremendous strength, Shadow threw Metal into both of the other metals. All three smashed into the ground at the same time.

Shadow smashed the ground with his fists, then raised them to his side, letting out a thunderous roar. Metal Knuckles rose up into the air. Metal and Shadow both charged at each other. Inside metal's mouth, his red beam was charging up. Shadow ran on all fours, but very quickly. Shadow leaped up and drove his fist through Metal's chin and up out of the back of his head. Shadow retracted his arm back and stretched his arms back up to grab metal by both sides of his head. Shadow then pulled down, causing metal to drop to the ground, like a rock.

Shadow pulled his arms back, looking up at the other two metals, hovering in mid air. Metal Sonic fired his blue beam out of his mouth, metal shadow fired his red beam, with a black swirl around it as well. Shadow leaped high into the air, but metal sonic came up and smacked him, flinging shadow back to the ground with a loud boom. Metal Shadow grabbed him, but shadow opened his eyes and grabbed both sides of metals hands and began pushing. Once he had enough room, shadow leaped towards metal shadow's face. But Metal Shadow caught Shadow in his mouth and swallowed him. Suddenly, Shadow's fist sprang out of Metal's power source. Metal roared in pain, spinning in circles madly. But then he stopped, metal shadow exploded in a cloud of fire. Shadow came flying towards Metal Sonic's face. Shadow grabbed his top jaw and bottom jaw. He pushed up on the top jaw and pushed down on the bottom jaw. With all his strength, shadow tore off the jaws. Shadow then did a backflip, both his fists glowed red. He stretched them both towards Metal's power source. Both fists pierced out of the other side. Shadow landed on the ground and pulled his arms back. He turned around, and Metal Sonic exploded in ray of light. Shadow raised his fists in the air and let out a terrifying roar. Shadow then dropped to his knee, breathing heavily.

A purple light encased him, reverting Shadow back to his normal form. Shadow slowly, but carefully, rose to his feet. He looked at his body, his gloves were back on his hands, his fur was normal, and his shoes didn't have spikes on them, he was back to normal, for the moment. Shadow turned around and walked over to his sword, picking it up. He looked at it for a second, taking in a deep breath of air. He took the sheath off and dropped it on the ground. He snapped his fingers, a black cloak was worn around him. He put the sheath on his back, making sure it would stay on. He put the sword back in.

"I think its time to visit an old friend of mine.'' he said, putting the hood up. He took the green Chaos Emerald out from a pocket in his cloak.

"Don't worry Kuki, I'm coming.'' he thought to himself. "Chaos control!'' he raised the emerald in the air. He vanished in a second, setting off to visit his best friend: Kuki Sanban.


	2. Return to the Treehouse

**Chapter Two: Return to the Treehouse **

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners. **

* * *

In another dimension, if that's what you want to call it, the tree house of Sector V was darkened. All through their massive home everyone was asleep. But there was one, Kuki Sanban sat on her bed. She was of course in her pajamas. She wore a saddened face. Shadow's absence has been long, literally. Her world hasn't aged, while Shadow's dimension has.

She was holding a photo of him and her standing together. She had her arms wrapped around his neck with a joyful smile, and with Shadow looking to escape, but she didn't care at all about his expression, he was still her best friend.

Kuki placed the photo on the small desk next to her bed and lie down, pulling the covers over her. She could barely sleep, too much was on her mind. She has no idea that Shadow has been gone for three years and is now eighteen, irony sure does have its ways. Kuki shut her eyes, tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Outside in the cloak of darkness, an armored van dashed through the neighborhood. There were two men wearing ski masks. "Why did you make me take this route?!'' the one at the wheel exclaimed.

"Just shut it man!'' the other said.

He looked out the window and saw the three cop cars and a police chopper following them. "Dammit.'' he said, sticking his head back in the window.

Shadow was flying through a blue portal tunnel, which will send him to Kuki's dimension. "I wonder what I'm suppose to say? How is she going to respond to seeing me?'' he thought to himself.

Shadow's eyes suddenly shut. He felt an intense pain urging through him. "No…No not now!'' he yelled. There was a white light at the end of the tunnel, but as his silhouette approached the light, he was already in his werehog form.

The blue portal opened up and shadow came spiraling and was thrown right into the police helicopter. The chopper along with Shadow crashed in the path of the thieves. The thief stepped in the brakes, the van coming to a stop. The burning remnants of the chopper lay in front of them. The three police cars stopped behind them, and the officers came out and aimed their guns at the armored van. "DAMN! This isn't good!'' the thief in the passenger seat said.

"You think?'' the other said.

Suddenly, strange noises came from in front of them. The two looked forwards, the helicopter began to lift up. "What the hell is going on?'' the driver thief said. A groan was heard and the helicopter was thrown over them and towards the police cars. All the officers ran away in a hurry, as the helicopter smashed onto two of the cars.

The two criminals looked back in front of them and saw a huge silhouette standing up. Surrounded in fire, the 10 foot WereShadow marched out of the flames. "What the hell is that?'' the one in the passenger seat exclaimed in terror. "It's road kill!'' the driver said, stepping on the gas. The armored van shot towards Shadow. Shadow roared and grabbed the front end of the van and flipped it over and it flew into the air. With a loud bang, it smashed into the ground, knocking the two crooks unconscious. Shadow looked behind him and saw Sector V's tree house in the distance.

Shadow turned towards it full circle. He growled and jumped towards a nearby roof, and began jumping from one roof to another. He reached the tree house. He leaped up in just one jump and landed on a branch. He grabbed a an edge and pulled himself up. There was a door in front of him, he opened it and walked inside, shutting it behind him. He looked down both hallways. Suddenly he was encased in a purple mist, reverting himself back to normal. He looked at his hands and clenched them. He walked down the right hallway.


	3. The Final Rage

_**CHAPTER THREE: THE FINAL RAGE**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respective creators/owners.**_

* * *

After many minutes, Shadow arrived in front of Kuki's room. He took a peek inside, seeing that she was asleep. Shadow walked over to her bed. He stood and smiled for a second. "I guess mine and Eggman's theory were right, our dimension was the only one that aged.'' he thought to himself. Shadow was glad to see her again, in so long, he has finally returned to see her again.

The next morning, Kuki began to stir. She sat up and stretched her arms. She hung her legs off the bed and grabbed the photo of her and Shadow again. She looked at it and her lip quivered. She placed the photo back on the place she put it. Kuki placed her arm over her eyes and sniffled. She lowered her arm and hopped off her bed.

She exited her room and took the right hallway. Her eyes were half shut, not because she just woke up, but the hole in her heart, due to Shadow's long absence. Suddenly, knocks were heard, they sounded like footsteps. Kuki stopped and lifted her head up. She saw a figure entirely covered by a black cloak, holding a sword. His hood was up, his face couldn't be seen.

Kuki stood in horror. The figure started walking towards her. Kuki took a step back and began running away. Kuki ran until she tripped from a plank that's edge was sticking up from the floor. She rolled herself on her back, the figure was standing right in front of her. He got on one knee, putting the sword on the ground. Kuki was shaking in fear. She glanced at the sword then back at him. His face literally could not be seen, only darkness. Kuki grabbed the sword and jumped to her feet. The figure stood up defensively, but not even raising a fist. "Stay away!'' she shouted.

The figure grabbed the hood, "Is that your way of saying hello?'' Shadow said, removing the hood from his head.

Kuki stood awe shocked. She dropped the sword. Her mouth was gaping just a bit. "Y-Your back.'' she muttered then ran at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him very tightly.

Shadow put one arm around her and returned the hug. Kuki held him tighter, crying her eyes out at the same time. "I…can't b-believe your back.'' she said, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, I was on missions, as you see, I've aged.'' Shadow said, taking a step back. Kuki looked from head to toe, noticing he has changed. "I don't care, as long as you're here, it doesn't matter.'' Kuki told him, once again hugging him. Shadow shut his eyes and took in a breath.

Shadow was standing in Kuki's room with his arms crossed, looking around the room, seeing that it hasn't changed. Kuki came in, dressed in her normal clothes. "So how old are you now?'' she asked sitting on the bed "Eighteen.'' Shadow turned towards her. Kuki's eyes widened, but then she looked away.

"How is that possible?'' she asked, looking back at him.

"I'm not sure, but for some strange reason, only my world aged three years, it's the only one that did.'' shadow said, unfolding his arms.

"Come on, you don't need to stand, sit next to me.'' Kuki said.

Shadow walked over to her bed and sat next to her. "What about Eggman?'' asked Kuki.

"To tell you the truth, I confronted him a day ago.'' shadow said "Are you kidding?'' she said in a surprising tone "Unfortunately, no.'' he replied.

"Why can't he give up? It's bad enough that Sonic's dead, but…'' she trailed off, standing up.

Kuki sniffled then hid her eyes in her sleeves. Shadow stood up and put an arm on her shoulder. She looked at him, then hugged him fiercely. "Why can't this ever be over?'' she said sobbing.

"Sonic sacrificed himself for Earth, all those other dimensions, and for all those people, even you Kuki.'' Shadow said. Kuki smiled and broke away from the hug. Kuki walked towards the exit to her room. Shadow smiled, but it disappeared when he saw shadows coming from behind the curtains of the exit. "Kuki watch out!'' he ran towards her. Shadow grabbed her and jumped to the side.

The exit exploded, sending splinters of wood everywhere. Shadow and Kuki both got up. Walking inside was a group of U.S. soldiers, they all aimed their weapons at the two. Shadow stood in front of Kuki defensively. Slow footsteps then reached their ears. Shadow widened his eyes to see who just came in, General Richards.

The general faced the two, his hands behind his back. "Good to see you again Shadow, how is your life going?'' he asked. Shadow's fists shined gold. The soldiers focused their guns on him. Shadow only glared at the general. "What are you doing here?'' shadow asked angrily, making the glows vanish. "I've heard of news about a loose beast, something ten feet tall, claws, fangs, stretchable arms? It made me curious.'' general said. Shadow narrowed his eyes. "What is he talking about Shadow?'' Kuki asked.

"Your friend has a Werehog inside him.'' the General answered. Kuki widened her eyes. She walked around and stood in front of shadow. "Is it true?'' Kuki asked worriedly. Shadow lowered his head then raised it again, without an answer.

"He's a freak of nature, he has no control of it, believe me, when I saw you in action back at Afghanistan, you killed my soldiers.'' Richards said.

Kuki covered her mouth, taking a step back in the process. "Kuki…please understand…'' he began.

"How could you not tell me?!'' she yelled.

"I just arrived! I wasn't sure if I should have!'' he yelled back.

Kuki lowered her head, then looked back up at him. "Kuki…I didn't mean to yell, but you don't know what's going on here.'' shadow tried to get through to her.

Richards was loading his desert eagle behind his back. Shadow walked towards her, she stood still. "I can't control it, it's not me Kuki, I need you to understand.'' shadow said. Kuki took a step forward, shadow stopped. "I didn't mean the evil acts I did, its painful Kuki.'' Shadow pleaded. "Then you haven't seen enough!'' Richards yelled, pulling the gun from behind his back. "NOOO!'' Shadow yelled. Richards fired, shadow quickly stood in front of Kuki, taking the shot to the ribcage.

Shadow dropped to the floor, holding the gun wound. Richards gritted his teeth with anger. Kuki dropped to her knees by shadow's side, speechless. "Oh my…shadow! Shadow!'' she screamed in terror.

Shadow only ached and groaned in pain. "Your coming with us.'' Richards said grabbing Kuki's arm and pulling her up. "NO! Let me go!'' she screamed. Richards and his shoulders took the left hall, where at the end was a hole and some ropes that they would slide down. "Here take her.'' Richards handed Kuki to a soldier. He grabbed her and wrapped one arm around her, to make sure she couldn't escape.

They all roped down to the ground. Once they touched ground, there was a line of military transport trucks, three humvees, and two M1A1 Abrams tanks. "SHADOW!!!'' she screamed as loud as she could. Shadow's eyes shot open, but they changed to an angry expression, as his eyes began to change dark red.

Suddenly an echoing roar boomed across the sky. Richards turned around and growled. "Get her on that truck! Let's go!'' Richards ordered, running towards it. But suddenly, shadow landed right on it, flattening it like a pancake. The cloud of smoke vanished. Kuki widened her eyes, "Shadow.'' she whispered. There stood the ten foot Shadow the Werehog, his back turned to them. He showed them his razor sharp teeth by growling angrily at them. "Fire now dammit!'' Richards ordered.

All the soldiers fired on his order. Shadow leaped into the air, then dove down to the group of soldiers. Richards and the soldier holding Kuki ran out of the way. Shadow landed feet first into the ground, causing all the soldiers to drop to their feet. Shadow grabbed one by his leg and held him upside down. Shadow put him in his mouth and shook him wildly, then spitting him back out. Shadow grabbed two other soldiers and smacked them into each other. One of the tanks fired a shot into his back, launching shadow forwards to smash into a transport truck, knocking it over on its side. The tank fired again, destroying the transport truck. Flying out of the cloud of flames was shadow. He raised his two fists up and pounded them onto the tank, causing it to flip forwards and landed behind him.

Kuki kicked the soldier folding him in the groin, making him drop her and fall backwards with a look on his face like he ate something sour. Kuki ran over to the huge Werehog. Shadow swung his arms, knocking out numbers of soldiers around him. "Shadow!'' she cried. Shadow held a soldier up, but his ears perked up. Shadow lowered his fist and dropped the unconscious soldier. Kuki ran over to him, looking up at him. Shadow's growl like- breathing could be heard clearly. He picked her up in his arms. Shadow growled and looked forwards. General Richards was getting on his Blackhawk helicopter, while all the other vehicles and soldiers retreated.

The chopper flew off into the air. "We'll meet again my friend, you can count on that.'' Richards said.

Shadow looked at Kuki. He leaped up to a balcony on the tree house. It was a balcony to her room. He walked in and put her down on her feet. Kuki stood still looking up at the fearsome looking shadow. "Shadow, please, return to normal.'' she said, grabbing his large hand and gripping it. Shadow looked from her to the hand she's holding him with. Shadow was surrounded in a purple mist. Once it cleared, he was back in his normal form. Shadow looked at his hand, then lowered them. Kuki's expression changed to a smile. Shadow smiled as well and nodded.

Later at sunset, the two were standing at the balcony. "You think we'll see him again?'' asked Kuki.

"Richards?'' Shadow answered.

"No, Eggman.'' she replied.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure, who knows when he'll return.'' Shadow said, placing his arms on the wooden railing.

"But you'll stop him right?'' she said looking at him.

"No…we'll stop him.'' Shadow said, then smiling. Kuki smiled and hugged him, both looking at the bright sun, disappearing under the horizon.

Another adventure, another problem solved. The everlasting bond between these two cannot be broken. No matter what comes their way, no matter what enemy stands in their way, not even the monster within Shadow will break their friendship. But the end of one adventure is the beginning of another. Another great ending for the hedgehog and the girl, but peace is one thing that can not last forever.


End file.
